


It's Complicated

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, buckynat endgame, kinda on the crack side, mainly samsteve, mentions of others - Freeform, samsteve endgame, this is a twisty one, this is possibly the most convoluted story I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Sam had something of a track record of entering complicated relationships wouldn't be completely inaccurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

To say Sam had something of a track record of entering complicated relationships wouldn't be completely inaccurate.

It started young he supposed. His first love in 7th grade, Natalie Rushman. A classmate of his with unnaturally bright red hair that stood out against her porcelain skin. Saying their relationship was not accepted was an understatement. Putting aside the kids in their school who had a prejudice towards him and the ones with a prejudice towards her, her parents were very secretive and kept her hidden away more times than not. The idea that she had entered a relationship with a boy, a black boy at that, (because by their own admission his skin color made the news all the more infuriating) did not sit well with them at all and if her parents weren't okay with it Sam's parents didn't want him putting up with that situation. They stayed together though until her family ended up moving in their freshman year of high school. There were rumors that the police and Child Protective Services were looking into the Rushmans but they skipped town and eventually Sam found it in himself to move on despite missing Natalie.

In his junior year he met Tyrone Davis. There wasn't an issue with race there, Tyrone's skin was just as dark if not darker than Sam's (and a lot clearer to Sam's chagrin at the time) the issue laid with Sam. He had just barely accepted that he was not as straight as he thought, so Tyrone had had to deal with a lot of shit from him. He was going back and forth with him about whether or not he wanted to be with him at all until finally Sam came out but by then Tyrone had had enough of the tug of war and moved on, not that Sam could blame him. He quietly reserved a spot in his heart for Ty right next to Natalie and wished him the best.

He was in his sophomore year of college, still trying to decide if college was for him or if he should go another route, when he met Riley. He instantly connected with him. First as friends more than anything else because, well, Riley was as straight as they came and Sam knew that but still fell in love with him like an idiot. He still dated, had casual sex even while he and Riley decided to join the army and was eventually shipped overseas together. There was a Sergeant for two weeks who he found himself caring for but nothing ever lasted because he was so hung up on Riley. It was apparent that they were like parallel lines, always next to each other, always together but never intersecting. It took him a long while to accept that fact in his heart as much as he had in his head. He never told Riley about it even though a few people knew including the woman who would become Riley's wife as well as Sam's parents and maybe even Riley himself but there was DADT then and maybe Riley just didn't want to embarrass him with the conversation. Still, over the course of their two tours in Iraq Sam had come to a place of peace with their relationship status and proudly stood as best man at Riley and Kiko's wedding.

Once he came back from his second tour, well once he was able to at least handle his PTSD to a certain degree, he went back on the dating scene (although it was mostly at the insistence of the new friend he had made at the VA, Leila). He had met a woman named Misty Knight at a club Kiko, Riley, Leila and her boyfriend made him visit dubbing him the unofficial official fifth wheel but he had encountered Misty at the bar and had liked her so he gave her his number just to see how things would work out. They dated for a good four months and it was fun, relaxing, nice for someone like him who hadn't been deep in the dating scene in a long time. However as the months went by it became wholly obvious to him that she was not over her ex-flame, Danny Rand, so to spare them both they decided to end it before it turned ugly. They remained friends and she and Sam still hung out every now and again. After that, he entered a friends-with-benefits relationship with Carol Danvers, a fellow soldier he'd met overseas and ran into again in DC. It was probably the most uncomplicated relationship he'd ever had but eventually she decided to end it after she met a woman named Jessica.

Sam really wasn't planning on dating too much after that, he was fine slowing down and he did until he met Steve Rogers.

Steve barreled into his life, literally running him down during his morning run and being a complete smug asshole who just had to loop back around to gloat at Sam about his superior speed. Sam wasn't unfit by any means but the bastard wasn't even sweating while Sam's lungs were nearly bursting past his ribcage. From then on it became something of a routine. Steve would lap him in the morning and loop back around to trade sarcastic barbs until one day Sam decided to wear his air force sweatshirt and Steve switched gears, asking him questions about his military experience and sharing his own. They hit up Jamba Juice together and spent the better part of an hour together before Sam went off to work. After that every day for the next two weeks Steve would invite him to the juice bar for a smoothie. Sam didn't read into it despite Kiko, Riley and Leila telling him otherwise. Steve was being friendly and it was about damn time. If anything it made Sam minutely less inclined to punch his perfect, smug face. But then he showed up to Sam's job with Thai food for two and invited him to lunch. Sam started feeling like he might've been missing some signals then because Steve was a shy, blushing mess when he showed up which was totally unlike him. Sure he got tongue tied after a little while but he always started out smooth or found his way back through sarcasm.

"Just to be clear, is this a date?" It was Leila's nosy ass who asked, not Sam but he was thankful nonetheless.

"If Sam wants it to be." Steve replied with clear sincerity in his voice.

"Of course he does. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? What person in their right mind would turn all of this down?" Sam felt embarrassment welling up in him as Steve's shyness was melting into smugness; he was going to say something sarcastic and probably at Sam's expense. Rather than deal with it Sam slapped his hand against Steve's mouth just as he opened it to reply.

"Go away, Leila." The tall Indian woman pouted but walked away.

"Whatever you were going to say, don't say it." Steve looked at him innocently. Please, like Sam was falling for that crap.

"Whatever do you mean, Samuel?"

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you have no idea. This is a hell of a way to secure a date I haven't agreed to yet." Steve didn't say anything to convince him, just stared at him with his eyebrow raised almost challengingly. Of course he would pull something like that, appealing to Sam's competitive side. Damn it all, it was working.

"Just so you know, I do not consider lunch a romantic meal but I'm willing to give you a trial run before we consider dinner." Steve smiled brightly at him after that. That alone might've been worth it all.

They eventually got dinner together too and set up dates after that for the foreseeable future. They still ran together in the morning and hit up the juice bar together and they talked on the phone or texted at least once every day. It was looking more and more like a full on relationship but neither labeled it. That didn't bother Sam because he'd never felt this way about anyone before. Steve made him feel giddy and alive, happy and understood, content and appreciated. Sam knew he was the type who fell hard and fast and Steve made it easy. There was a beauty in its simplicity for someone who's dating history matched Sam's and he could see this relationship lasting a lifetime or more.

So four months in, when Steve called and nervously declared they needed to talk Sam was unaware what it could be about. He didn't think Steve was breaking up with him, though if he was he'd want it to be in person. Sam shook that thought away; Steve wasn't breaking up with him so he needn't worry. He met Steve at the mall at night. He was sitting alone at the fountain with two thermoses next to him.

"Hey." Sam called walking up; Steve looked up at him with a smile on his face. He stood up when Sam got close, pulling him into a kiss. Sam didn't mind kissing him in public but the way he was kissing him gave him pause.

"Whoa, easy there man." Sam cautioned pushing him back a little, though it was more of a nudge because Steve backed off at the slightest pressure from Sam.

"I'm sorry, I just... that might be the last time I get to do that."

"Okay... On the phone you made me nervous, now you're scaring me." Steve sighed before leading him over to the fountain's edge. Sam sat down and looked at Steve expectantly, refusing to say anything else until he told him the truth.

"I know it's only been a little over three months that we've been dating but I really like you, Sam. I haven't felt this connection to someone in a long time. I could... I mean I'm already in the process of... I think I'm falling in love with you. I mean I'm not there yet but I could, I know that. And I hope you feel the same way." Steve said, almost trailing off in a question. Sam smiled at him and nodded his head. He knew he was the kind of person who moved fast, it was comforting to know they were on the same page at least in terms of their feelings. There was still this secret though.

"I have no idea how to say this." Steve lamented, rubbing his hand over his face. Sam took his hand and held it between his own.

"Just tell me." Steve took a deep breath before looking up into Sam's eyes.

"I'm having a baby." Sam's face screwed up into confusion.

"What do you mean you're having a baby? I mean is there something else you should be telling me? Because if you're trans, I don't have a problem with that but--"

"No, Sam I'm not transgender. I have a friend, Natasha."

"Okay."

"A lot's gone on in her life but she came back from it and now she's reached a place where she feels ready to have a child and... I mean I... I'm the father of her child." Sam was kind of at a loss of what to say so he just stared at Steve.

"I know this is really confusing and I'm not doing a good job of explaining this but after what happened with Peggy, it... It just seemed like I was getting a second chance." Steve had been very forthcoming about his dating history and had told Sam that his last girlfriend, Peggy Carter who had been a cop with the NYPD, had died three years prior on duty. The autopsy had revealed her to be pregnant. Steve told him how hard he took it, both at the loss of the woman he loved and the child they could've had. Of course he wouldn't pass up this opportunity.

"How far along is she?"

"18 weeks."

"The baby was conceived right around the time we met." Sam said with realization before laughing bitterly.

"So what were we? Some fun on the side for you?" Sam said angrily, pulling his hands away from Steve.

"What?"

"Did you even...? What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know. That's why I told you."

"Are you going back to her?" Steve looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"Natasha. Are you going back to her? I mean you should go back to her and not leave that poor woman to raise her child alone while her boyfriend is out running around with--"

"Sam! What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you cheated on your pregnant girlfriend with me and now expect me to, what? Stay with you? I have enough self-esteem to move on even if I've never felt the way I do about you for anyone else. I am not going to stay with you in that situation."

"Good because you don't have to."

"Good." Sam got up to walk away but Steve pulled him back.

"Sam, wait. You don't understand."

"I think I understand pretty well actually."

"Natasha and I were never together, she's not my ex-girlfriend and we've never had sex."

"What? Are you the Joseph to her Mary or something?"

"IVF."

"What?"

"She wanted a baby but she didn't have a boyfriend at the time and wasn't looking for one, she didn't want to adopt but she wasn't comfortable with the father being someone she'd never met before so I offered and we went to the doctor so they could inject her with my... you know." Sam sat back down, trying to wrap his head around what Steve was saying.

"We didn't know it had taken. She took two pregnancy tests in the last four months and they were both negative but yesterday she fainted and the doctor at the emergency room told us the news." Sam's mouth was probably hanging open. So much for breaking his streak of complicated relationships for good.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay."

"She's not alone tonight, is she?" Sam felt concern welling up in him; he didn't want something to happen to her while Steve was with him. Steve smiled a little at the crease between Sam's eyebrow and the genuine concern he had for someone he'd never met. It was one of the qualities he admired most about him.

"She's okay, she's with her boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?”

“Bucky, he’s my brother.”

“The woman who’s pregnant with your baby is dating your brother?”

“They’ve met before now. Bucky’s had a crush on her for forever; they started dating after the first negative pregnancy test.” Sam looked at the two thermoses Steve had sitting on the ledge.

“Please tell me there’s something strong in those thermoses."

“Scotch was all I was comfortable springing for.” Sam grabbed one of them and knocked the liquor back for about ten seconds before Steve gently pulled it away from him. Sam let him take it and took a moment to allow the liquor to settle in his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, looking up at Steve.

"For what?"

"For accusing you of being a cheating dog. I know that's not you."

"Hey, I wasn't explaining it in the best way." Steve said, hesitantly reaching to hold Sam's hand. Sam reached over and laced their fingers together.

"Sam, I understand if this is a deal breaker for you. You didn't sign up for this.”

“I’m not really the kind to run away which might be a fault in some cases but I meant it when I said I’ve never felt this way about anyone before now. I’m not going to leave now just when I found you.” Steve smiled sweetly at him and leaned in for a kiss but Sam stopped him.

“But I need all of this to be completely transparent, I need to know what I’m getting into. I’d like to meet her if she’s okay with that.”

“I’ll have to talk to her about that but she’ll probably be okay with it. You might even get to meet Bucky too.”

“Good. I should probably meet him anyway.”

“I’d like that. They’re practically the only family I have since my mom died and I’ve probably annoyed them by now with how much I talk about you.” Sam’s cheeks heated a little at the thought of Steve raving about him to his friends. Steve leaned in to kiss him again and this time he didn’t stop him.

Sure this situation was complicated but Sam could power through this, it wasn’t as bad as it could be.

~*~*~

They set it up so Sam would come by to Steve’s place for dinner over the weekend. He spent probably an hour getting dressed, obsessing and nervous over making a good first impression on the woman who was pregnant with his boyfriend’s baby and his brother who was dating said woman. Sam was seriously questioning his judgement for choosing to dive into this mess and not turning tail as soon as Steve told him. He wasn’t in love with Steve… not entirely, at least not yet but he could see what they could be and that was something he’d be loath to not pursue but if there was ever a reason to back out this would be on the short list. Still he had made his decision and he didn’t regret it even if once his friends and family found out they’d think he had hit his head somewhere.

Steve came to pick him up on his motorcycle. He was dressed in a button down blue shirt tucked into his tight black pants. Sam had gone for casual, wearing a dark blue leather jacket with a red Henley and his best pair of jeans; the ones his mother had gotten him during her trip to Italy a few months back. Even though he was nervous about the night ahead he took a break from his anxiety to enjoy riding on the back of Steve’s bike, his arms clasped around his waist. He didn’t enjoy the wind as much as he would’ve because Steve brought the helmet with the face mask instead of the one Sam usually wore but that was okay, the ride still helped serve to calm his nerves if only minutely. Perhaps Steve knew it would. Even if he didn’t Sam rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek for his efforts.

They went upstairs to his apartment together, hand-in-hand. Steve’s apartment building was about five stories with five apartments on each floor and of course Steve knew practically every resident, evidenced by how he greeted at least one of the residents on each floor they passed on the staircase up to the third floor.

“Evening Pepper, you alright?”

“Oh yeah. Tony’s inside working so I decided to get some air.” A tall strawberry blonde woman sitting at the apartment’s entrance answered as they passed her.

“Did he manage to actually fix that pipe without blowing it up?”

“What do you think? He still refuses to call building maintenance.”

“Matt, I’ve got a few more records I think you’d enjoy. We can set up a day for me to swing by.” He said to a man wearing red tinted glasses and holding a stick in his hand about to enter the first apartment from the entrance.

“Thanks Steve, I appreciate it.”

“Hey Clint. Lila over that cold yet?” He inquired of a blonde man on the second floor painting an apartment door.

“Yep, thank god. Now Laura and I can catch a decent night’s sleep.”

“You guys finally get a day off?” He said to a blonde woman, a brunette and a Hispanic woman. The blonde woman and the Hispanic woman were dressed in nurses’ uniforms while the brunette had on a MPD t-shirt on.

“I wish. Claire and I will be right back in the thick of it tomorrow.” The blonde said.

“I’m still on call, they can call me in any time but at least I can get some laundry done.” The brunette added.

“Well, Maria you stay safe. And Claire and Sharon, you guys stay sane.”

“We’ll do our best Captain.” The women said jokingly before continuing on their way.

“You sure you weren’t a boy scout? I don’t understand how you couldn’t have been.” Sam said as Steve stopped at the door across from the apartment the three women had just vacated.

“Maybe in a past life. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Steve opened his apartment and led Sam in. He’d been inside Steve’s place before. The interior was a mix between vintage and modern with a whole wall dedicated to Steve’s vinyl collection and pieces of his art hung on the wall. He had said it was due to the insistence of his roommates and not vanity’s sake that they were hung up but Sam hadn’t judged because they were all beautifully done.

“Anyone here?” Steve called as they stepped further into the apartment. Sam could see the dinner table set up for four. Thankfully Steve hadn’t released his hand since they entered the building. Sam looked up as light footsteps began making their way towards them and then a young woman came into view. She was wearing an off-white cocktail dress and had bright red hair. It was a hue that stuck out like a sore thumb and was also familiar to him, leaving him to wonder if he’d met her before. She looked at him with a smile but her eyes were calculating, wistful and scrutinizing. He wondered if she thought she’d seen him somewhere before too. Maybe they’d seen each other in passing as they walked down the street or something.

“There you are. ‘Tasha, this is Samuel Wilson my boyfriend.”

“Samuel Wilson?” She asked with some emotion in her voice he couldn’t quite grasp. He wasn’t going to let it deter him though.

“Everyone just calls me Sam.” He clarified, holding his hand out to her and after a moment she shook it.

“Natasha Romanoff, nice to meet you finally.” She said. Sam wondered if she meant that. She must’ve read that thought on his face because she continued.

“Honestly, Steve’s been raving about you for so long with no proof of your existence, we were beginning to think you were imaginary. Just someone Stevie here made up so James and I would stop setting him up on dates.” Sam could practically hear Steve’s eyes roll.

“You and Bucky thought it was a good idea to set me up with Sharon.”

“We didn’t know she was dating Maria at the time or that she was Peggy’s cousin.”

“And Brock?”

“He was deceptively charming.”

“Uh-huh, I told you two I could find someone on my own and I did. He’s better than I could’ve ever hoped for.” Sam smiled as Steve’s dry tone start to turn mushy.

“Flatterer.”

“Shamelessly.”

“Aww, you two are cute.” She seemed to mean that genuinely, smiling as she looked between the two of them but there was still a shadow behind her eyes when they cut over to Sam and the feeling he knew her from somewhere continued to nag at him.

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve asked.

“He’s going to be a little late. He got held up at Becca’s place.”

They spent their time talking while waiting for Steve’s brother. They discussed their plans for when the baby arrived, they planned to raise the child knowing Steve as their father and Natasha as their mother even though they weren’t going to be together. Bucky would still be the kid’s uncle, they weren’t sure how that would work out with his relationship with Natasha but they would figure it out he supposed. Sam tried to focus because this pertained to him too but the whole time he was trying to place Natasha. He knew her from somewhere, he knew he did and from the way her eyes cut over to him he could tell she knew him from somewhere too but she wouldn’t bring it up.

He didn’t mention it, not until Steve went to the kitchen to check on the food.

“I’m sorry, this might sound weird but do I know you from somewhere?”

“Why would you think that?” She answered, which wasn’t a ‘no’ but wasn’t a ‘yes’ either.

“Your hair color’s pretty distinctive I feel like I’ve seen it before and your eyes are familiar.”

“My hair is perfectly normal.” She answered with vague defensiveness. That sentence alone sounded familiar as well though he felt there should be greater upset and defensiveness in her tone. He could feel something tugging at his mind, a memory lingering just on the edges of his brain but it wasn’t until Steve called to them in the kitchen that it became fully coherent.

“Nat, where’s the oregano? The soup needs some more.”

“Nat…”

 

_“Hey, are you sure this is your real hair?” Sam asked Natalie, brushing against her bangs and tugging playfully on the ends of her long locks. She had been quiet since they entered the park after school to hang out. Asking about her hair always got a response out of her and she didn't disappoint._

_"Snap, I keep telling you I haven't dyed it."_

_"It's just an unusual color."_

_"My hair is perfectly normal." She said with clear warning._

_"Okay Nat, geez it's normal." Sam answered, not wanting whatever punishment she would try and dole out. They were now in their freshman year of high school and her viciousness only grew a shade with the elevation of their grade but Sam saw past that. It was a viciousness borne of the fact that her parents were so hard on her and made her the black sheep of the neighborhood and as a result Nat got teased mercilessly. Sam was glad to be a place of rest for her, a friend to confide in, not that she did too much but at least she relaxed more around him._

_"You know I love your hair just like I love everything else about you, just the way it is."_

_"Sap." Natalie replied with an eye-roll._

_"Can't help it, I love you." Sam chuckled a little as Natalie began to blush._

_"Stop it, Snap."_

_"I love you." He repeated, kissing her cheek._

_"Enough."_

_"Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you..." He kept saying while kissing her cheeks until she was giggling at his antics._

_"Okay, okay I get it." He let up as she settled into his arms, proud of himself for getting her to smile. He felt content in this moment, happy. Sure they were only 14 but he knew in his heart that what he felt for Natalie was love. He'd been with her since they were 11 and he couldn't think how they could ever be torn apart._

 

"Natalie?" Sam breathed out in disbelief. As she stared silently at him her features now fit in place with his memories. She had lost some of the lingering baby fat from her cheeks. She no longer had her bangs and had cut her hair shorter and it was now in curls. She was toner, leaner despite the fact that her stomach had a barely discernible pouch to it thanks to her pregnancy but it was her, it was Natalie. Natasha now apparently.

"Natalie Rushman. It's you, I know it's you."

"Snap, I..." Sam gasped a little, hearing the nickname only she called him after not hearing it in almost 2 decades.

"Oh my god, it really is you." Sam couldn't fight the smile that rose on his lips. He hadn't seen her in so long, he always wondered about her after she left. She was the first person he'd ever fallen in love with but now she was standing right in front of him. Natasha hesitated before she smiled back at him.

"Snap." Before he even knew he moved, he was moving forward and was hugging her. He felt her arms wrap around him and return the embrace. It was surreal that he was standing here, with her in his arms.

"How...? What...?" Sam stuttered, trying to get his bearings and understand how this was happening. Natasha sighed before leading him over to the couch.

"Did you ever wonder why my parents kept me away from everyone so much?"

"I remember they were really controlling."

"My parents had lost custody of me, I was supposed to be with my aunt but they took me in the night, changed my name to Natalie and moved me around so no one would find us. Eventually my aunt did and my parents were arrested for kidnapping me."

"Jeez, are you alright?" Nat waved it off.

"That was years ago. My aunt made sure I got through that. I did always wonder about you though." Sam smiled at her again.

"I wondered about you too." Natasha smiled back at him while running her hand over his cheek briefly. He tugged at one of her curls playfully in response before pulling her into another hug... in his boyfriend's apartment which he only actually remembered when Steve walked back into the room.

"Um, is everything alright?" Sam pulled away from the embrace and looked at Steve's innocently curious face.

"Are you guys alright? Is the baby okay?" Steve continued and that was enough for Sam to feel like he was going to pass out because the first person who he ever let into his heart was not only in the same room as the man who he could see himself ultimately giving his heart to forever but she was also pregnant with his child which added a whole new element of complicated to a relationship which was already so new Sam wasn't sure if it could survive complicated coming from both sides.

"Steve..." Sam started before being interrupted as the front door opened.

"Hey, I'm home!!"

"We're in here, Buck." Steve called. Sam stood up, not sure how the explanation of his connection to Nat would go over not only with Steve but now with Nat's boyfriend as well. Sam turned around as Bucky's footsteps approached the living room and as soon as he walked around the corner he was sure his stomach had jumped into his heart and he was going to vomit it up. The man didn't seem to notice him at first but when he did look at him Sam could see recognition bloom in his eyes.

"Wilson?" Barnes said incredulously.

"Sarge." Sam breathed out disbelievingly. Of course it was him. Sergeant Barnes, his hot and heavy two week fling in Afghanistan, of course he would be Steve's brother and Natalie's boyfriend because obviously God hated him. He must have been a real shithead in a past life, maybe he was a murderer, or a rapist or Jack the Ripper because that was the only explanation he could find for why this was happening to him. This had to be some kind of karma because the odds of this were astronomical.

"How do you know Snap, James?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie..." Sam trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"How do you know the name Natalie?" Sarge asked.

"Wait, what exactly is going on here? You guys know each other already?" Steve asked with confusion, completely lost in what was going on. As Sam looked around the room at the three faces before him he knew how this was going to end even before the vertigo really hit him. He felt his head begin to swim and the room started to turn. Someone called to him and who knew who the hell it was at this point. Natalie, Natasha, whatever made him sit down before he could pass out. He dropped his head down between his legs and began taking deep breaths so he didn't vomit or faint because either reaction would be ridiculously embarrassing though not unwarranted. No one spoke for a couple minutes while Sam got his bearings about him. He sat up straighter after a moment and accepted the glass of water offered to him by Sergeant Barnes. Steve sat down next to him as he took a sip and began rubbing his back.

“Are you okay?”

“Still feeling a little like I’m going to throw up on the carpet.”

“I know I need to freshen up but I didn’t think I was that repulsive.” Barnes quipped, it was enough to break the ice in the room and they all began chuckling slightly.

“Please, I’ve seen you way worse.” Sam responded with a sigh before taking a long sip of water.

“Do you want to head home?” Sam looked over at Steve. He was giving him an out here but Sam owed him an explanation and he wasn’t about to run from his past. It wasn’t like his relationship with Nat or Sarge ended horribly. He and Barnes were never meant to be serious and he and Nat had ended years ago despite how important it was to him. He looked over to Barnes and Nat standing on the opposite side of the coffee table in front of the couch. Neither of them said anything, their faces told him they were leaving it up to him. Steve didn’t lie to him about the situation their relationship was finding itself surrounded by so Sam couldn’t in good conscious do the same thing.

“I do know Natasha and Bucky. I knew Natasha as kids when she was Natalie Rushman. I met her when we were 11 and we were together romantically until we were 14. She was my first love.” Sam shared another smile with Nat before cutting his eyes to Barnes.

“As for me and Barnes, I wouldn’t call it as romantic. I met him overseas when I was still deployed in Afghanistan. His infantry was passing through my troop’s base and we had a few… encounters over the two weeks he was there.”

“That’s one word for it.” Barnes quipped once again.

“So… you’ve had romantic relationships with both my brother and the woman pregnant with my child?” Steve said, sounding like he was trying his best to wrap his head around that new information. Sam didn’t interfere or fault him because that was the position he was in yesterday when Steve told him the truth. Steve sat silently for a moment before gently taking the cup of water from Sam’s hand and taking a sip.

“I think this is the most convoluted situation I’ve ever found myself in and I spent seven years kidnapped by my own parents.” Nat commented after a moment.

“I think that might be the biggest understatement of the millennia.” Steve replied.

“I’m guessing this means dinner is a no go.” Barnes said.

“What do you think, James?”

“I think that Sam and I should get out of here and we’ll reschedule a dinner later but we need some time alone.” Steve looked at him for confirmation and he nodded before standing up and approaching Nat and Barnes. He immediately pulled Nat into a hug which she willingly accepted.

“Don’t you be a stranger now, Snap. Whatever happens, don’t you dare.” She said lowly in his ear. Sam held her a bit tighter in his arms; he would always have a soft spot in his heart for her and knew he would definitely want to see her again in the future no matter what. He pulled away and moved over to Bucky.

“Bring it in, Wilson.” Sam finally cracked a smile at the man and hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He told him. Barnes pat him on the back before pulling away from him and throwing his arm over Nat’s shoulder. He moved over to Steve and walked out the door with him. Steve still waved to every neighbor he saw though he didn’t really speak to them. They walked outside the apartment but Steve bypassed his bike and held his hand as they walked down the street together. They were silent as they walked a few blocks away from the apartment before Steve suddenly tugged on Sam’s arm; he pulled him silently into an alleyway before pulling him into a heated kiss.

“Mmm, Steve--” Sam tried to say but Steve wouldn’t let up on the kiss. Sam decided to just enjoy it and gave as good as he got until Steve decided to let him breath.

“What exactly was that for?”

“Just in case you go thinking Bucky or Natasha were better kissers than me.” Sam looked at him for a moment before he started laughing.

“How is this my life?”

“I'll tell you when you tell me.” Sam sighed and rested his head on Steve’s broad shoulder.

“Do you think we can navigate this? Do you think we can actually survive this?”

“I think that the way I feel about you hasn’t changed and despite the fact that you know Nat and Bucky a little better than I bargained for at least we have something we can laugh about in the future while you get to know them all over again as friends, maybe even family if you decide to stick around.”

“Well I have no plans of running.”

“Good thing too, you aren't particularly good at it.” Sam smacked Steve’s arm as he started laughing at his look of indignation.

“You know Bucky and Nat were a lot nicer to me. If you’re not careful you’ll be knocked down to number three on my list of good kissers.” Steve continued to laugh before he sobered up and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist.

“This isn’t a deal-breaker. You had relationships before just like I had relationships before, though not necessarily with any of your friends but still, you knew them before you knew me and that’s fine. Your relationships with them are totally different than your relationship with me and it doesn’t change anything about us.”

“I really, really like you.” Sam replied, once again resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I really, really like you too. One day I’ll tell you I love you and when I do it’ll be based on us and our relationship and nothing else.” Sam brushed a hand over Steve’s cheek and enjoyed this silent moment. Even though they were in the middle of a stinky alleyway he felt at peace. He was apparently batting a hundred for complicated relationships and didn’t relish the teasing he was going to get from Riley, Kiko and Leila for this (because something this contrived would only happen to him) but he didn’t care, he had weathered complicated before and he could do it again for both himself and for Steve.


End file.
